Love
by Touch the Moon
Summary: (No chapters) Remember with Serena as she spends her last moments here on earth. Share her memories, thoughts and tears. Experience her life, and her love


I layed there, letting the softness of the bed comfort me. There wasn't much more to do. So I relaxed, and let my mind wander. I thought of memories of the past. Friends, family...but most of all...love. All my friends have been long dead now. All the times we shared, fighting off monsters, learning about life and it's harsh battles. And the times we were just together. Nothing more I could ask for from them. My friends were there for me, no matter what the problem. Always offering advice and a shoulder to cry on. I don't know what I would have done without them. Who were they you ask? Well, let me tell you.  
Amy Mizuno. The first friend I met out of the sailor scouts. She is the smart, sophisticated one. Always getting the highest grades in school, I envied her so much. She had beauty and brains. It seemed as though she didn't even have to try at anything. Me being the opposite of corse. Amy was the blue haired, blue eyed girl you saw sitting in the library every day, her nose burried in a book. The only time she moved was to turn the page or to push her silver reading glasses up. Shy, yet not around those she loved. Being the Sailor of water, Sailor Mercury, Amy filled out her duty to the top. She was calm and collected, like a small stream, her faithfullness washing over you like a warm pool of water. But when needed, she could be as feirce as a hurricane, and wash out whatever stood in her way. She was my first friend, and the first to die. About 5 years ago, she left this earth to join a higher force. One of which no one knows of. Not even me. She's gone...but I feel her intelligence and confidence radiate around me everyday.  
Raye Hino. The fiery, mischevious one. Always ranting about my little imperfections wether it be tripping or bad grades, there she was. Although her critisizm was hard, it was out of love. It was her way of encouraging me and letting me know she's there. Letting me know she cares. Everyone of the other girls tried to stop our little tifs...but I didn't want them to. And I believe she didn't want them too either. Those fights we had were our bonding time, a time that was all our own. Sure, the talking was somewhat louder than an "indoor voice", and yeah, the words weren't quite proper grammar...but the love was there. I could see it in her eyes. No matter how loud or frustrating she got, the love shone in those dark violet eyes of hers. She was the perfect girl in my opinion. Long shiny black hair, and deep mysterious violet eyes. Sailor of fire, Sailor Mars, she was like a flame herself. Flickering with wildness, but surrounding you with a warm feeling of comfort and love. The second of my group of friends...the second to leave. Only 4 years ago, she was here, fighting with me as usual. And now she's gone...but her true words of love whisper about me in the wind.  
Next in line, Lita Kino. The strong and beautiful one. Lita is what you'd call a super woman. She was the physically strongest of us all...but also the strongest of the heart. She never showed emotion, unless it be anger or rage. Except for me. Sure, she would laugh and such with all the other girls. Around me, though, she was different. She was caring and loving, and on occasion...cried with me. I mean real tears of love. I got to see another side of Lita before any of the other girls. And I have always been glad I did. She had a full pony tail of deep brown hair, and emerald green eyes. The Sailor of earth, Sailor Jupiter, she represented it fully. Strong, and beautiful. She left me 3 years ago. On the day of her funeral, I cried. And I knew Lita was right there beside me, crying along with me. Know how I know? It was raining.   
Lastly, but definatley not least...Mina Aino. Some say we were twins. Both having long blonde hair, and crystaline blue eyes. Although her hair was more of a lemon color, the looks were right on. I must admit, we were very the same in look. But she and I were much more different inside. She lit up the room by just smiling, making everyone laugh and be happy. I was always jealous because of it. She always knew just what to say when you needed her. She may have seemed like quite a ditz...but I knew her real self. She was loving and caring, and most of all, loyal. If she said she'd do something, she would do it. No matter what. I loved her with such a love, it felt like we were sisters. Someone I could laugh with and talk with, cry with and yell at. As the Sailor of love and beauty, Sailor Venus, it radiated off of her like wild fire. Filled with love for those around her, she was my best friend, my sister. She was swept away from my eyes 2 years ago. Even though she left, I know she's here. I hear it in the birds song every morning, and in the suns morning rays wrapping around me to greet the day.  
These four people were my friends, and my family for many years. We have been through more in our lifetime than anyone ever could. I knew that when I needed someone or something...they would be there. Always. And still are. So that covers friends and family. So what about love? There's so much to tell.   
I met the love of my life when I was only 14. Not knowing my prince charming was standing right infront of me the whole time, I acted as an enemy. We fought constantly, never being seen together withough yelling or name calling. Most likely world-wide known for out fights, it's what brought us together. You can't be around someone that long, and not fall in love. Yes, me and my enemy fell in love, got married, and had a child. How you ask? Fate. And the name of my gaurdian...Darien Chiba. The black haired, deep blue eyed, tanned, god. My enemy, my love, my husband. The day we found out eachothers hidden identities, was the day everything changed. He being Tuxedo mask, my protector and defender, I being Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and protector of love. Destined? Fully. In the future, we remain as King Endymion and Queen Serenity. With such a fate, how could we have not fallen in love?  
Darien, along with part of my heart, died one year ago. On June 22, he left my world, and entered the one of the spirits. I remember when I knew for sure Darien was going to leave my side, and join anothers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I walked into the hospital room, flawless with it's white walls and furniture. The orange hue of the setting sun streemed in through the curtains, landing on my beloveds face. That face. Old from time, but full of young surprises and love. I walked quietly over to his bedside, placing my small wrinkled hand in his firm and hard worked one. His touch still had the same effect. Sending pulsations of love through me, I knew he was with me until the end. His, and mine. I felt a small squeeze on my hand, and peered up at him. Our eyes met, and for one moment, we were young again. Striving on the fountain of love and youth. Being filled with such a feeling, you can't put it into words. The feeling only one person, your soul gaurdian, can make you feel.  
"It's nice to see such a beautiful face around here." He said with a small smile. That same smile that sent shivers up my spine. "For a moment, I though I had died and gone to heaven." I gave a small laugh, and let my free hand fly up to his face. I let it land on his wethered face, the lines showing many years of work.   
"Don't talk like that. You know you're going to live for a long time yet." I smiled at him, letting one stray tear fall down my face. It was a lie. We both knew it. Old age was taking it's toll. As much as I hated to admit, Darien was leaving. But not fully. Only physically was he leaving. His spirit and caring would still be with me, protecting me for many years to come. Yet, I knew I couldn't let him go. Not that easily. He blinked slowly, and smiled a crooked smile. Tugging me upwards, he brought me close to him, and wrapped me in his secure grip. That security that had kept me safe for so many years. How would I live without it?  
"Serena...we both know I don't have that much longer." His eyes met mine again, revealing the hidious truth. I knew it. But I didn't accept it. I never would. His soft lips landed atop my head, brushing my hair so slightly. I couldn't let that kiss go. He kept me alive. "You know I love you, and I always will. Serena..." He lifted my chin up so our eyes met again. Could this pure soul not be spared for just a while longer? Why does it all have to be so unfair..."It's time to say goodbye." No. It screemed inside my head. I can't say goodbye. It means too many things...things I'm not ready to give up. As sad as it was though, it had to be done. Time was runing out on my husbands clock, the hands beginning to tick slower.   
He leened in, our lips only spaces apart. His warm breath caressed over my face, slowing to an unreal pace. I closed the space, slowly. And then we touched. Our kiss deepening with every passing moment. It represented so much. Faith, saddness, truth, love. Everything that took over me in that small moment in time. Time that was wearing down faster now. I let the kiss go, knowing it would be my last. Another tear. It fell from my aged face onto his, trickling down to the pillow. My forhead leaned against his own, my last touch of life. His lips reached my ear, a faint breath washing over it.   
"I love you...my princess...I will always...be with you..." And that was it. His breath let out, final relaxation rushing over his body. And stillness set in. A stillness so earie and complete, it was frightening. The sun outside set, leaving a dark purple sky littered with diamonds to fall over the world like a blanket. I let the tears come now, as I leaned into his own, moments ago, filled with life lips. And as the moon peered out through the thick mask or clouds, I whispered...  
"Goodbye..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As I felt my last moments roll in like a welcoming fog, a smile crept over my now dying face. So many years of love, all only remember by the ones now gone. And I, the soul keeper of these memories, fading fast. Who would keep them alive? Perhaps my daughter, Rini. I remembered how her face lit up my day, like Mina's. How she could be filled with rage and burst into fits of anger, but mean absolutley none of it, like Raye. How only I saw another side of my little angel, telling me loving phrases and comforting me in times of need, like Lita. And how she could be so full of such intelligence for only a child, telling me of things I never dreamed, just like Amy. Everyone I ever knew, I saw in her. Especially, Darien. Throughout her ran such a love, it overwhelmed me at times. When my love left me, she filled any void that need to be filled, making sure I was always happy. I saw her wonderful smiling face in my minds eye. Her, now long, pink hair, flowing from her "odangos" as some certain people used to say. Those full of love and confidence and truth crimson eyes, always sending a greeting of welcome everytime she looked your way. I knew I would have to say goodbye soon, but it didn't bother me. Not one bit. Because I know that I have lived my life to it's fullest, experiencing more love than I ever thought possible.  
I looked out the window to the once again setting sun, the oranges, pinks, yellows, purples and blues creating a shadow of a rainbow. Just as I took my final breath, and closed my eyes for the last time, the moon appeared through the clouds, welcoming me back to the love I once knew here on earth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I opened my eyes, a world of unknown yet familiar surrounding met me. I was filled with an enormous feeling of comfort, and belonging. Somehow, where ever I was, felt a part of me...as I a part of it. I checked out everything about me. It all seemed so magical and fragile, like a fairy tale setting. The bushes were lush and green, and covered with white, glowing roses. I picked one and felt the warmth greet me. On the weeping willow trees were tiny pink blossoms. As the unseen wind blew, the trees whispered a song of old. One I knew, but couldn't remember. I closed my eyes for a moment and hummed along with it, not questioning how I knew the tune. I continued down the path, watching what appeared to be fallen, glowing stars dance around me, only to find a tall, crystal fountain.   
From the top flowed a stream of what seemed like liquified diamonds, shining in an almost hypnotising fashion. I walked to the side of it, and sat on the small white bench infront. An inscription in gold letters was written into the mass. I leaned in close and read aloud, "Fountain of Youth and Memories." Most would find this unusual, but i placed my hand into the cool liquid, and took a sip. I knew it wouldn't harm me, yet another unknown reason lingering in my fogged memories. Only then did I see my reflection in the mirror like material. I was young again. Looking about 16, my hair now had a silver tint to it. It fell from my twin bun style to the ground, into a pool of hair around my feet. My hands and face, now with no imperfections and unwrinkled, felt smooth to the touch. The eyes that once stared back with a story of time to tell now shone back with a new found life and meaning. What caught my eye the most, was my dress. A smooth dress of pure white silk, whiter than any new fallen snow. An empire style dress, gold and silver markings adorned the top and puffed sleeves. It flowed about me as yet another wind cast itself about me. The song this time carried a salt with it. I followed the nose tingling smell. As I danced down the grass covered path, I heard waves crashing near by. Feeling I was meant to find it's point of existence, I began to follow the sounds as well.   
Through the bushes and trees was an ocean. Sand grains scattered the earth. I slipped off my small slippers and let my feet sink into the cold substance. I wiggled my toes in it, and watched the waves roll in and out. As I began to stare out into the distance, figures appeared. The swam and jumped about. Mermaids. I smiled as I watched them play in the oceans mist and tantalize the sea salt water.Again, the wind picked up, this time almost pulling me along with it. I slowly ran with the wind, twirling when it did and dancing in it's glory. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes, and infront stood a small gazebo. Running over the sides were vines of the glowing white roses, tempting me to touch them. I reached my hand out, and let my finger rest on the tip of a petal. Slowly, it fell off, and fluttered to the ground. It landed upon the grass, swirling so slightly in the wind. I felt sad for the petal somehow. So, I picked it up, and tucked it back into it's original flower, where I knew it would be safe.  
After standing infront of the building a while, I decided to go in. I pushed the curtain of flowers to the side, looking into the dimly lit room. I took the final step in, letting my feet rest upon the smooth painted wood. And suddenly, a figure stood infront of me. I gasped a little, realizing I was not alone. Odd as it may seem, I was not afraid. Slowly, the person turned around. My eyes widened as a tear and realization fell from the corner. He held out his hand, awaiting for my acceptance. He chuckled, realizing I was stunned. He took a step forward, his formal shoes tapping on the floor. His deep black hair fell slightly over his face, hiding his dark blue eyes. A smile crept over his face. His tanned, love filled face. My hand was surrounded with his, sending a feeling of memories and love rushing up my spine, causing me to shiver slightly. His lips lightly brushed the top of it, causing another tear to fall from my now memory filled eyes. His eyes met mine, and held my gaze for what seemed like years.  
"I told you I'd always be with you...my princess..." I lunged forward to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe it, but somehow, I think I was expecting it. I looked deep into his eyes, making sure I knew it was real. His pools of blue took in my own, letting me know, everything was going to be okay now. I leaned in close, letting our lips come spaces apart. As our breath escaped at the same moment, lingering inbetween for a while, I believed. As we held eachother, feeling the warmth and comfort rise up, I knew for sure. I had found him atlast. I remembered everything at once. This was all right. I knew that there was a palace just a ways back. I knew it was made out of the same crystal as the fountain, glistening with happiness. But the best part about this whole thing, about everything I knew to expect to come, was what would come soon. Because I knew, as soon as me and my prince walked into that palace, my friends would be there. Every single one, waiting to envelop me in hugs and kisses. Waiting to show me love again. Waiting to be a family, and feel complete. As the space between my knight and myself closed even more, I breathed out the one word I hadn't said for what seemed like eternity. The one thing that kept me alive...   
"Darien..." 


End file.
